Insights to the future
by WarpTachyon
Summary: Evil! Barry and Caitlin. Good! reverse flash. in a world where barry and caitlin are wanted criminals, they have a plan to control everyone, but she has a deep, most precious wish, will barry comply to her wishes or what will happen? and how did they met? what will happen in the end?
1. Looking into the future

Prelude: Looking into the future:

Barry just sat there in his throne thinking about the stuff and recents events that had transcurred in his life since the particle accelerator and the moment he met the perfect partner in his criminal activities. Remembering the moment when was training with his partner to commit some sort of heist to get some artefact for one of his odd proyects and she wondered what was he doing, but she had different plans and ideas, mostly she shared the idea of destorying everyone and anyone that dared to double cross them, she had something in her mind that desperately wanted to tell him about, her mind was screaming, her body was aching, her heart wanted to, but her common sense told her not to. She really wanted to but she didn't know how will he react and that thought was killing her inside, to not be able to tell him, to maybe be something more than a partner, she wanted to be his queen, but she had no idea of how to approach him and tell him how she felt about the idea, but there was something else, something that had been bugging her since they started their villanous relationship, **her biological clock was ticking** and there was no way it could be stopped that easily, but she pondered over the dilemma, should i tell him my wishes or should i just keep'em to myself?

This question repeated itself over and over in caitlin's mind, fearing her lover's response and how he might react.

"should I tell him? How will he react?" "will he be mad and not talk to me?" she pondered over that question for 6 months now, just after she met him at one of his heists.

Barry was right next to her, sitting in a chair he'd found laying on the floor somewhere over their fortress, thinking about some artefacts that he needs for increasing his speed and put an end to the reverse flash crusade to stop his plans and of course there was another thing that he had not taken care of. Meanwhile Caitlin was deep in her own thoughts and being more silent than she's ever been, in her thoughts she imagined how could her life be when she finally told her lover about her most precious wish and the single thought of having a family with the one she fell in love with was the one thing she always wanted, well before she met barry she couldn't care less for other people, she always took whatever she wanted and killed every one that came across, or she saw some abilities that herself could use for her advantage, she subdued her victims and threatened their families until their answer her request, that was until she met barry, she was wounded and he took and treated her wounds in his headquarters and they kinda fell in love, bit by bit, moment by moment, he broke her walls and conviced her that together they were invicible, because you know speed and cold they go together, and If they got the opportunity, they would increase the number of members in their evil plans, more reinforcements and whatever it takes to control the city and so move on to the world.

* * *

 **Well that idea has been wondering in my head for a while now and I thought why not give it a try. Review if you liked it and if anyone wants to contribute, well all suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Bank Heist

Ch2: Bank heist

 **Flashback**

 **3 years ago**

Barry Allen aka The Flash had planned to rob a bank in Central City, but he thought "why do i even bother planning this, it is too easy, but i better plan it carefully", he already had all schemes and blueprints of the entrances and security guards rest hours and places left unprotected, he had all the tools and what he needed was a partner to commit crimes with, but what girl in her right mind would agree to such request. He didn't took a second to think about that last part, because there was no one that would love someone like me, he went to his secret room and with his Little ring that he used as a key for accessing his Flash suit, he readied up and flashed away towards the bank, but he never would've expected who he found next.

Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost also had plans to rob the Central City's federal reserve, as The Flash, she needed a partner, someone to care for, someone to love, someone to think like a real criminal does, to enjoy each heist, someone that can feel the adrenaline that you feel when you are doing something wrong or something extreme. As she thought of that, she came near her storage spot for her Frost suit, she loved the tiny ring she used as a key and a place to keep the suit. Grabbed some gadgets from her table and walked away, heading towards the bank. She would love what would happen next.

 **At the bank:**

Things were normal at Central City Bank, people were walking around inside the bank, making their deposits and transfers, well each one knew whatever they were doing, it was quiet until a blur rushed inside and said

" _ **get down on your knees and nobody will get hurt, i'm just here to take the Money"**_ The Flash said in his accelerated voice and blurry appearance

"wait aren't you The Reverse Flash?" a brave but idiot citizen asked

" _ **no i'm not. The reverse flash is 'as the name says it' my reverse, we are opposites, reverses of each other**_ " he replied to the citizen

"ah ok i'll shut up and let you do your thing"

" _ **thanks now if you will get on your knees**_ " The Flash said and knocked the hostage out

" _now if you excuse me i have a bank to rob_ " someobody in the crowd said

" _ **Who said that? Answer me now**_ "

" _i did, you got a problem with that?"_

" _ **no but i was here first**_ " the flash challenged the mysterious woman

" _oh yeah like that is true, which is so not true_ "

"oh come would you 2 love birds stop fighting and just steal from us already" someone whispered

" _what?"_

" _ **what… who said that?"**_ both robbers blushed at the hostage's remark, they did look like love birds

" _we are not…"_

" _ **we are not lover birds"**_

"aren't you?"

Both said in unison " _ **no we**_ _are not_ " and blushed afterwards

The more they tried to denied it, the hotter the spark inside them was burning, it burned too high that it could pose a challenge to the sun itself, until something snapped in them both and tried to take each other in their hands, but they had something to do first, they had to steal the bank, no one in the crowd of hostages knew who was the mysterious woman, so she revealed herself, she had the palest skin no one had ever seen and she was glowing blue, her eyes were a electric bleu shade and her hair was a platinum blonde color, which made The Flash like even more the mystery woman standing in front of him,

The mysterious woman asked _"my name is… Killer Frost and yours is?"_

" _ **my name is The Flash, it's great meeting you"**_

" _its my pleasure meeting you as well Flash"_

" _now should finish this heist and then get to know each other even better?" Killer Frost teased Flash with a sexy voice_

 _ **"yes i think we should"**_

" _let's go"_

 _And then someone inside the crowd had pulled out a gun and had shot Killer Frost in the abdomen and didn't notice until Flash told her to duck but she ducked to late adn the bullet had hit her._

 _"oww, please help me Flash"_

 ** _"but the bank, ah whatever i'll help you instead, the bank can wait"_**

 _"yes please and then we'll do what i told you a few moments ago"_

 _ **"ok, hold on tight"** Flash scooped Killer Frost in his arms and she held on tightly_

 _"aww, help"_

 ** _"ok here i go. BTW we are going to my HeadQuarters, there i'll be able to heal you"_**

3 minutes later they arrived at the HQ

" ** _okay here_ **_we are sweetie_ " The Flash's voice had slowed down and later he had realized what he'd said and blushed

"oh sorry for calling you sweetie"

"oh no don't worry i kinda like it that you called me sweetie"

"well that's great, now you give me a nickname while i heal ya"

"Ok, how about Speedy or moonpie"

"i like the moonpie nickname"

"i'm glad you like it"

Thats how their friendship started, more like their crush fro each other, and with every heist and successful theft they pulled, their love for each other grew stronger and even stronger


	3. Is it time or is it not?

Chapter 3: Is it time or is it not?

First of all, i give a big shout out to:

Raquel: i'm so happy that you found that one funny

Lina: i glad you like it

Guest 1: (Maybe) takes places in earth 3

Guest 2: well thank you for that comment. I will try to improve my grammar and punctuation.

Now let's start the chapter:

 **3 years ago:**

"just hang on a Little bit longer Caitlin" Barry told her as he was approaching his HQ

"It hurts so much"

"yeah i know, we are almost there" he said to her as she was starting to close her eyes.

"Cait? Cait? Don´t close your eyes. Don´t fall asleep" He pleaded.

He had begun to worry about the woman that he just met, he didn't know why he cared so much about her well being but both could tell that they felt something the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. He felt like his heart rate was increasing rapidly as thoughts of her and him being a couple of criminals that could fall in love, it was tempting , indeed it was but first he needed to help her recover from her wounds.

He was pulled out of his train of thought as his front gate required its password which The Flash only knew but it was hard to input it with all these racket and mess, the racket being the police cars and SWAT teams trying to keep up with the fastest man alive, he could only laugh at them but quickly forgot about it and cleared out a table to attend her wounds and stabilize her.

"come on. Come on where is it. How far it could have gone into"

"OH NO she is going into shock"

"Gideon can you help me here please"

"Certainly mr. Allen"

"How may i be of assistance?"

 **5 hours later:**

After an intense predicament like that The Flash was sitting and almost asleep by the side of this woman bed whose name is Killer Frost, he was just watching her rest and recover from her injuries until she slowly began to regain consciousness and movement.

"Try not to move too much you were shot in your lower abdomen, but i managed to stop the bleeding and i removed the bullet which i found it had a strange look, like it was futuristic.

"Futuristic? How so?" Frost wondered

"it doesn't has stretch marks and it has like an code or something"

"yea?" she tried to stand up but she grunted in pain, meaning her wounds haven't closed yet

"oh no don't get up you need to rest so you can do whatever you were doing before you met me"

"no i need to get up" she insisted

"ok Frosty you leave no choice" he administered some sedatives for her to sleep easily.

"what have you…. Given to me?" she spoke in a sleepy voice

"a sedative, now have nice dreams!"

 **Present Day (October 2nd 2018)**

"what are you thinking about dear?" Frost was curious about her lover's behaviour lately.

'when could the time be right to tell him about my wishes?'

"what? What did you say?"

"i was wondering what has gotten into you lately"

"i dunno. I was thinkin on stuff"

"ok, i need to tell you something" she got nervous with each word she spoke

"yes tell me whats givin you trouble"

"have you never thought of having a family?"

Those words hit him like a hammer being dropped on his head, he actually had never given it much thought, not after his mother died and his dad mysteriously dissappeared.

Maybe he wanted to have one but he wasn't sure of it, he has plans to put everyone under his control, but he now had this lovely gal, a cool cold girl and it seemed like this meant the world to her, so he was in big trouble if he said no, it didn't matter at all, a baby always causes trouble (well to him, it did).

"Dear?" Frost was beginning to worry about his reaction

"i'm fine, but i really haven't given it much thought"

"but i'm not sure about it since i don't have a nice family history"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean that i was orphan at 12 then at 18 i was struck by lightning when the particle accelerator exploded and then decided to become a bad guy, it made me happy for a while but i got bored and just stopped doing it, until you came along, and don't get me wrong i love you but a family is a big thing you know, i just think i'm not ready for it, but for you i could be ready if you help me to be ready"

"so is that a no or a maybe?"

"Maybe" "But are willing to help me?"

"Yes i am willing to help you become a good father"

"thats why i fell in love with you Caitlin"

"And i fell in love with you because you are funny and caring"

"


End file.
